


Puppy Love

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "Kelley, I sent you to the store and you come back with a puppy? I don't remember putting this little guy on the list." Stephanie said as she holds the puppy.





	

Stephanie looks in the fridge and writes down what she and Kelley need for groceries when Kelley walks into the room.

"And for my girlfriend, who acts like a kid sometimes and I still love her, chocolate milk." Stephanie said as Kelley kisses her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Dog food and treats for Jaws. He and I are going for a run while you're gone." Stephanie said as she hands Kelley the list.

"Got it." They softly kiss a few times then Kelley leaves as Stephanie puts on her running shoes. She grabs the leash and sees Kelley driving away then whistles. Jaws trots over and they walk outside.

"Sit." Stephanie said and he complies. Stephanie stretches her legs out on the front lawn as Jaws sits patiently on the grass. She starts up her music and looks at him then puts on her sunglasses for an usual warm spring day.

"Ready boy?" Stephanie asked and he barks. She attaches him to his leash.

"Let's go." Stephanie and Jaws start jogging down the sidewalk.

Thirty minutes later, the jogging duo returns back to the house and no sign of Kelley yet.

"The store is only four blocks away." Stephanie said as Jaws sleeps on his pillow, worn out from jogging. Thirty minutes later, the front door opens.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick." Stephanie said to Kelley as her girlfriend holds something behind her back.

"One, take a breather and two. Do not kill me for this." Kelley said then holds a six week old German Shepherd puppy in her hands.

"Kelley, I sent you to the store and you come back with a puppy? I don't remember putting this little guy on the list." Stephanie said as she holds the puppy.

"He's a great addition to the family. Plus, Jaws needs a friend when we have games for Kansas City and the national team. And HAO said she can watch the dogs when we do travel with the national team." Stephanie kisses the puppy's head and sighs.

"Ok. You probably already picked out a name for him."

"Yep! Zazu!"

"The bird from The Lion King?" Stephanie chuckled.

"You named the other one Jaws."

"Because I thought it was funny. And he's a guard dog. And where are the groceries? The original reason why I sent you to the store."

"In the car. I'll go get them." Kelley runs outside and Stephanie giggles then looks at the puppy.

"She's a goof, Zazu, but she's our goof." Stephanie puts the puppy down and walks to the kitchen with the puppy following her and one of Jaws' toys hanging front his small mouth, dragging it along. And Jaws following, wondering who the new addition is. Stephanie looks at the dogs and giggles when she sees Zazu wanting to play with Jaws.

"Aw, they're already getting along." Kelley said as she walks in with the groceries.

That night, the couple sees the dogs sleeping with Zazu curled up to Jaws. Stephanie takes a picture of the dogs.

_stephpeterson9: Thanks kohara9 for my special gift. Our new addition, Zazu_


End file.
